Tragedy of the TV
by Ai Star
Summary: Anyone who is wondering how Loez was sent to the hospital? Breadcrumb Saga


**Anyone wondering how Loez was sent to the hospital- Wonder no more!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOO! I cannot believe you two!" Loez screamed as he faces a damaged TV that had static coming out of it from the area that had been cracked. There lied in the crack was a phone that was also damaged from the impact.

"Without admitting anything Grandfather Loez, I just wanted to say that we are sorry" Hoshi a lavender haired boy said meekly. Beside him was a blond haired blue eyed male who was just as pale as Hoshi from what had happened.

"Okay! I am going to be blunt here since I had to rush up the stairs. Who did this? Which one of you foolish brats killed the TV?" Loez asked loudly. He was very angry at this very moment; it was another stressful day of having to work in the medicine shop that he owned in his own house. He was lucky that the top floor had a lot of rooms for him and the boys, who knows what would have happened and a customer had just come in to see this.

"Sir, we know you are upset and you should be-"

"Do not sugar coat this Luca! I want to know now! Seriously I had to deal with that girl a month ago and now you two are giving me grief!" Luca looked at Hoshi who bit his lip and looked away. He really hated his grandfather for being cruel to Lily. What exactly provoked the old fossil to hurt Lily like that? She was okay and always kept to herself because of the git. It's bad enough that Grandfather Loez had a BIG fight with his twin about this. What was said was beyond him.

"I cannot believe you two! I don't need this from you both! I am getting too old for this! Punishing and ranting at you brats! You know what!" Loez grabs a belt from his chair and lobs it at a surprised Luca. "This time I want you both to beat each other while I go back to work- that is if there's any products left thanks to you two! Honestly if we get robbed because I had to rant at you two then you'll be in SO much trouble for this" Loez yells, suddenly he started to cough for a bit leaving him puzzled. What was that about?

"What?!" Hoshi asks as he looks at his grandfather. This man is mad if he thinks that he would take a beating from Luca!

"Are you both deaf? I said beat each other!" another set of coughs leave Loez's mouth leaving the boys confused.

"Sir are you okay?" Luca asks looking at the man with worry.

"I think you should calm down and sit for a minute Grandfather" Hoshi says now looking worried. His father always did warn him that the old man was a ticking time bomb when it came to his health.

"How am I suppose to calm down? I'm angry when I should be working downstairs! In case you two have forgotten. I'm up here because I heard a loud noise, thinking you two were in trouble I rush up here only to see that my TV has been assassinated by you two!" Loez rants before releasing a very heavy cough that sounds like he was hacking up something big. Loez immediately reaches for the side of his sofa and grips it while holding his chest until he starts coughing again.

"I can't even get… any peace… this week… why?" Loez says while his breathing becomes laboured. He was getting to tired and stressed out to deal with this mess. Why couldn't he catch a break for one month at least?

"Grandfather what is wrong?" Hoshi rushes over to his coughing grandfather while Luca tries to help the man stand properly.

"What do you think you foolish boy? I am coughing and I live with you two misfits! Honestly one of you is a public menace who is also a bloody trouble maker both inside and out of the house! The other just gives me agro when I am working!" Luca looked down as he felt embarrassed for the comment. Hoshi however went red from the insult. Wow his grandfather had to go there didn't he?

Before Hoshi could retort Loez started to hack up again before a small wheeze left his mouth.

Loez stands up once more before walking towards the door that leads to the stairs. Unknowns to him that one of them left a skateboard by the stairs.

"Honestly I cannot believe you two…" Loez feels his pulse as he wheezes and freezes. "Oh no I… Someone get the phone I need an ambulance!" Loez yells as loudly as he could. The boys look at the other in alarm.

"Errm Sir…" Luca looks back at the TV and winces slightly. His hair moves slightly almost hiding his eyes.

"What? What do you want…? Wha…." Loez is left dumbstruck as he sees that the cordless phone had become a part of the TV leaving him pale. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Loez then tries to go towards the stairs while trying to keep calm in order to get his approaching heart attack from escalating. Hoshi however felt sweat run down his face as he spots the skateboard- worst part… it was his.

"Grandfather stop I can get the p-"

"YOU TWO!" Loez screams as he slips on the skateboard and is sent flying down the stairs.

"-hone" Hoshi finishes weakly as he looks at the spot that his grandfather had once stood on.

Both boys wince from the sound of a loud thump that hit the ground. Immediately they rushed over to see the old man rasping for air as he clutches his heart. Loez immediately catches them and glares to their surprise.

"Get the damn phone now you stupid boy" Loez says weakly before he feels his grip slackens from the upcoming heart attack. He was sure that he was going to have a broken bone or two, followed by concussion.

Without delay Hoshi reached into his pocket and grabbed his mobile before pressing speed dial.

"Hello?" asked a man. Hoshi still staring at the angry man while Luca was rooted to the spot, the lavender haired male had taken a deep breath before answering.

"… Dad… Grandfather's down"

* * *

**Vincent: WHAT?! What happened?!**

**Hoshi: It was an accident... -_-'**

**Vincent: Didn't I tell you to tidy your stuff up? Now look what's happened!**

**Luca: O.O**


End file.
